


Bonded

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Force Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Jango comes home late one night, injured and needing help.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> For anon's prompt: 'patching up wounds' for Jangobitine?

Obi-Wan wakes up at the metallic sound of armor hitting the ground, and his lightsaber is in his hand before Satine can get the light on.

“It’s just me.” Jango’s voice is ragged with exhaustion as he holds his hands open at his sides. “Finished the job early, so I wanted to get home.” 

“You’re bleeding-”

“Not mine,” he murmurs, and then hisses as his armor comes away soaked with blood, red on black and silver, “Alright, maybe it is.” His laugh is rough and shaky, and Obi-Wan can see the shocky pallor of his skin and glassiness of his eyes.

Satine sweeps up on Jango’s other side, and between her and Obi-Wan, they get his armor off, and he sways as he stands in his flight suit and bare feet. “We need to call a doctor,” she says softly, her hands smeared with more red.

He shakes his head quickly, and Obi-Wan has to support him before he stumbles. “No, not that bad- don’t want anyone else,” he whispers, and she looks at him with searching eyes before she looks to Obi-Wan.

“ _Is_ it something we can handle?”

He’s already getting Jango onto the bed, carefully unzipping his flight suit. “It’s not deep, and it’s fresh,” he says, relief washing through him, “Can you get some of the towels?”

Jango mumbles something about the sheets, and Satine presses a kiss to his forehead. “The sheets can be washed, cyare, you’re more important.” He squeezes her shaking hand in his before she pulls away to get the towels Obi-Wan asked for, and a bowl of warm water. 

While she’s gone, Obi-Wan rests a hand on Jango’s chest. “Is it alright if I use the Force?” he asks softly, “I don’t have to.” It’ll be harder to get the bleeding stopped and help him heal, but he knows Jango isn’t always comfortable.

“Do it. I trust you.” Jango wraps a hand around Obi-Wan’s wrist to squeeze the way he had with Satine.

Satine comes back, and starts washing away the blood from the wound, shushing Jango as he hisses. “I’m sorry,” she murmurs, “What did this?”

“Vibro-shiv, little shit thought he could gut me.”

“He almost did.” She gives him a stern look that doesn’t come close to hiding her worry as Obi-Wan presses a hand as close as he dares to the wound. “ _ Please _ be careful when you’re hunting. We need you to come home to us.”

Obi-Wan doesn’t hear Jango’s response as he closes his eyes, focusing on his husband to the exclusion of everything else. Jango burns so bright in the Force, it’s almost too easy to make the bond between them, and the tug on his consciousness is minimal. There’s so much that Jango keeps hidden below the surface, but what catches Obi-Wan’s attention is the overwhelming love that pours into him from Jango’s thoughts. He still isn’t used to being loved so strongly, and he can barely breathe.

“Cyar’ika.” Satine’s voice pulls him out of his meditation, and he blinks at her. “He’s healed, and he’s asleep. You can let go now.”

The crash hits hard when he pulls himself away from Jango, but Satine is there to catch him, and she lays him back beside Jango, offering him a cup of heavily sweetened shig. Neither of them say anything, but they don’t need to. They fall asleep together, pressed on either side of their husband, their arms wrapped around him.


End file.
